


A Scientific Paper: How Mudbloods Are Stealing Magic

by bitethedusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Mudblood, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Nazis, Science Experiments, Snatchers (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitethedusk/pseuds/bitethedusk
Summary: Что на самом деле происходило с "пропавшими" маглами и грязнокровками и кто их "пропадал".
Kudos: 3





	A Scientific Paper: How Mudbloods Are Stealing Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Scientific Paper: How Mudbloods Are Stealing Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215110) by [AlexFlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex). 



> В работе упоминаются эксперитенты нацистов над людьми.

Во времена Грин-де-вальда, когда шла война, для маглов это было обычным делом.

По крайней мере, для некоторых ученых на стороне безумца Гитлера.

Не все из них были сумасшедшими — некоторые увидели в войне новую возможность. Возможность раздвинуть границы, бросить вызов всему устоявшемуся, исследовать и делать открытия. Как часто выпадает возможность ставить эксперименты над людьми? Над людьми, до которых никому нет дела, которые пачками умирали в концлагерях?

Они исследовали все. Когда наступает смерть от переохлаждения? Сколько боли может вынести человек? Как долго он продержится без воды или только с морской? Какие органы откажут первыми? Повторить то же самое на близнеце и сверить результаты. Последнее не всегда удавалось в полной мере — иногда смерть от страданий наступала слишком рано. Когда война закончилась, многие бежали за океан — в Бразилии ходили слухи о поселениях, где жили только близнецы. Островки, где продолжались исследования. Другие маглы, в том числе победители, очистившие историю от упоминаний зверств, которые они сами творили, изучали энергию атома, что в конечном счете привело к мгновенной смерти ста двадцати тысяч человек. Сотни тысяч погибли спустя месяцы и даже годы от лучевой болезни.

Можно сколько угодно терзаться виной за совершенные преступления, но факт остается фактом — полученные знания до сих пор используются в медицине. Атомные электростанции тоже следствие военных исследований. В итоге, результат оправдал средства.

Во времена Грин-де-вальда и позже, когда шла первая война с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, некоторые волшебники тоже ухватились за эту возможность. Исчезнувших маглов и магов не всегда убивали сразу. В темных подвалах, там, где их никто не найдет, волшебники двигали вперед магию — пусть и такими способами, которые большинство бы не одобрило, но в конечном счете ценность результатов признали все.

* * *

Себастиан изучал классическую филологию, поэтому понял значения слов, несмотря на то, что грамматика была не совсем верной. От слов «Петрификус Тоталус» все его тело застыло, он не мог пошевелить ни одним мускулом. Потом была «Вингардиум Левиоса», и он как будто оказался в невесомости. Его куда-то потянуло за невидимый крючок вблизи пупка, и вот он уже не в своей уютной комнатке в Кембридже, а в каком-то подземелье.

* * *

— Да, констебль, Себ очень волновался перед защитой диссертации, мы несколько дней не видели его на кафедре. Он как будто растворился в воздухе.

— К сожалению, иногда студенты не справляются с таким высоким уровнем стресса, — полицейский неловко закашлялся, глядя на мужчину в твидовом пиджаке. — Мы прочешем реку, но боюсь, ничего не найдем.

* * *

Перо и пергамент парили в воздухе, делая заметки. В помещении было сыро, капли конденсата стекали по старинной каменной кладке. Пронизывающий холод усиливал ощущение безнадежности.

_День 27: На магла «Костерост» оказывает менее выраженное действие, чем на грязнокровку._

_Были сломаны лучевые и локтевые кости на правой руке. После часа ожидания в течение 12 часов были введены 4 дозы «Костероста» перорально. Правое предплечье магла полностью восстановилось за 36 часов, грязнокровке для восстановления понадобилось всего 24 часа. Предположительно, процесс исцеления грязнокровки ускорило магическое ядро._

_Затем была сломана левая рука и каждый час по ней ударяли, чтобы определить уровень боли. Правая рука находилась в покое. У грязнокровки непотревоженная рука зажила на четыре часа раньше, чем та, по которой били. У магла — на шесть часов раньше._

* * *

Маркус всегда стремился к знаниям, и Распределяющая шляпа прокричала «Рейвенкло», едва коснувшись головы.

И мать, и отец очень гордились, когда он сообщил об этом; но несколько лет посредственного обучения утолили его жажду знаний. На третьем курсе он сообщил родителям, что, по слухам, Мальчик-Который-Выжил приехал в Хогвартс. Он был разочаровывающе обычным. И тощим.

Маркус никогда не хотел никому причинять боль. Как и всегда в таких случаях, все «просто так вышло». Когда Темный Лорд набирал силу, присоединиться к стороне победителей казалось прагматичным решением. Он закончил школу, и его дядя Дамокл оказал ему огромную услугу, познакомив с Амбридж — заместителем министра. Немного лести, сладкого шерри и гадкого чувства в глубине души, и позиция исследователя в проекте «Как маглорожденные крадут магию» была у него в кармане.

Уже очень скоро он знал гораздо больше о «пропавших без вести, вероятно, мертвых». Он знал, где именно они находились. В исследовательской лаборатории. Он жил по принципу «не задавай вопросов, не узнаешь лишнего». Почти всегда, когда в «Пророке» писали о рейде, он в скором времени получал новых закованных в цепи подопытных. «Корреляция не означает причинность», убеждал он себя. Кто знал, где их находили. Пожиратели смерти могли быть и ни при чем. Он знал имена некоторых похитителей, но это все равно могло ничего не значить.

* * *

Все началось с простого любопытства. Мать не могла ответить на все вопросы. Он захотел пойти в магловскую школу.

— Дельфина, подумай, что скажут люди, когда узнают, что он ходит в школу для маглов?»

— Просто скажи им, что это моя прихоть — я ведь маглорожденная. Или еще лучше, скажем, что он на домашнем обучении. Ты прекрасно знаешь арифмантику. Адаптируй заклинание косноязычия или тот же Фиделиус, чтобы он мог обсуждать магловскую школу только с нами. Кстати, я уже записала его.

Ведьмы не рожали в магловских больницых — роды никогда не обходились без всплесков стихийной магии. Но она оформила ребенку и магическое, и магловское свидетельство о рождении. У него были все документы из обоих миров.

Его отец, как и обычно, со всем согласился. Маркус хорошо помнил тот день — они были в Лютном переулке, ему было лет пять. Первая волшебная палочка.

Магазин волшебных палочек расположился в закоулке, рядом с лавкой, где продавались какие-то странные вещи. Вход могли увидеть только те, у кого было напечатанное приглашение магазина. Продавец о чем-то приглушенно разговаривал с его отцом, он стоял рядом.

— Многие просто пользуются старыми фамильными палочками, но вы знаете, результаты лучше, когда палочка выбирает волшебника. А все эти ограничения — палочки только для достигших одиннадцатилетнего возраста — лишь для того, чтобы маглорожденные были под контролем. Кто знает, что они натворят без родителей-волшебников, которые могут их остановить? К тому же, их магия слишком неуравновешенна, так что ограничения для них вполне обоснованы. Но не для таких достойных представителей магического общества, как вы.

Как всегда, его отец не демонстрировал особой заинтересованности и, промычав что-то неопределенное в знак согласия, терпеливо ждал на скамейке в углу магазина. На палочке длиной с карандаш, из вяза и сердечной жилы дракона его пальцы потеплели, а из палочки вырвался фонтан искр. Отец положил галлеоны на прилавок и вышел из магазина. Не успел Маркус опомниться, как они аппарировали домой, на кухню, где их ждала мать.

Родители молча переглянулись, как это часто делают взрослые. Отец еле заметно кивнул, и мать заговорила.

— Итак, Маркус, помнишь, мы говорили, что ты будешь учиться с маглами? Тебе нельзя рассказывать им о магии, а если волшебники будут задавать вопросы, то ты должен ответить, что тебя учит мама.

Маркус молча кивнул.

— Достань свою палочку, — попросила мать. Отец тоже достал палочку.

— Повторяй за мной: я не расскажу маглам о магии и я не расскажу посторонним о магловской школе.

Маркус повторил, и тонкая золотистая нить заструилась из палочки матери, оплетая их с отцом руки.

— Это очень важно. Мы должны проверить, как все работает, — сказала мать, подтолкнув его к выходу. Они вместе дошли до центра городка.

На почте она заметила маленького мальчика — ровесника Маркуса. У него все лицо было перемазано мороженым, которое он ел. Его мама сплетничала с работником почты. Ее волосы были затянуты в тугой конский хвост, и когда она кивала, увлеченная рассказом, серьги-кольца блестели на свету, как снитчи. В их городке все друг друга знали, и все знали, что Трейси могла болтать часами.

— Джейден, — спросила мать Маркуса, — ты веришь в магию?

Мальчик стал рассказывать, как на его дне рождения один человек достал монетку у него из-за уха. Он определенно начал перенимать у своей матери способность болтать без умолку. Или это было врожденным.

Мать прервала его и обратилась к Маркусу.

— А ты веришь в магию?

Он изумленно уставился на мать. Она же сама каких-то десять минут назад сказала ему ничего не рассказывать маглам!

Ее взгляд потеплел, и повторила вопрос:

— Ну же, что ты думаешь?

Маркус решил, что не нарушит обещания, если ответит очень тихо и никто, кроме матери не услышит.

— Да, — хотел прошептать он. Но он не смог выговорить слово — язык приклеился к небу. Он попытался снова, но на этот раз у него даже не получилось открыть рот. В панике он обернулся на мать.

Она коротко кивнула, смотря на него все тем же теплым взглядом.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Маркус.

Такой ответ удовлетворил и мать, и Джейдена. Мальчик продолжил болтать, и мать снова ему кивнула. Тем же путем они вернулись домой.

— Альфред, позови Реджа, пусть придет к нам через камин, — сказала она мужу, как только они вошли в дом.

— Дорогая, ты же знаешь, сколько он получает. Они не могут тратить летучий порох направо и налево.

— Альфред, это важно. Он сейчас дома, просто попроси его прийти, пожалуйста.

Через пять минут дядя Редж сидел за столом на кухне.

— Что стряслось, Альф? Мэри готовит ужин, я должен был купать ребенка. Что за срочность?

— Мы просто хотели попросить тебя посоветовать хорошие чистящие чары. Ты начал работать в министерстве, и Дельфина подумала, что ты знаешь какие-нибудь эффективные.

— Вы серьезно? Я ради этого потратил летучий порох? Я запишу заклинания и отправлю вам совой, — он направился к камину.

Дельфина положила руку ему на плечо, не давая встать, и успокаивающе заговорила:

— Прости меня, братик, ты же знаешь, как мне иногда внезапно что-то может прийти в голову. К тому же, я хотела передать теме это, — она протянула ему упаковку с надписью «Летучий Порох Флюгеля. Теперь почти без сажи!»

Редж немного смягчился и взял коробку, не сводя с сестры подозрительного взгляда.

— Редж, мы просто хотим чаще видеть тебя, Мэри и ребенка. Пожалуйста, возьми. Это не благотворительность. Ты наша семья, и мы просто хотим, чтобы Маркус виделся со своим кузеном.

Редж неохотно поблагодарил ее.

— Я верну все до кната, как только доработаю свои изобретения. Это просто сейчас я уборщик, — пробормотал он и добавил, обратившись к Маркусу, — Ты же знаешь, Маркус, мы с твоей мамой учились на Рейвенкло. И твой папа тоже. Уверен, ты попадешь туда, когда пойдешь в настоящую школу, ну, в Хогвартс. Сейчас ты ходишь на свои занятия через камин или занимаешься дома с мамой?

Взрослые в ожидании посмотрели на Маркуса. Он помнил, что случилось, когда он говорил с Джейденом, и попытался сказать «магловская школа». Но вместо этого получилось «дома с мамой». Дядя Редж кивнул, и, поговорив еще какое-то время о школьных годах, отправился по камину к себе домой.

Мать с отцом остались сидеть на кухне.

— Ты должна была быть в Слизерине, Дельфина. Ты знала, как Редж переживает по поводу своей непрестижной работы, и как он всем говорит, что учился в Рейвенкло. Ты знала, что разговор зайдет о школе. Довольна, что заклинание внушения сработало? Заклинание, наложенное на собственного сына, — добавил он мрачно.

Дельфина рассмеялась и поцеловала его.

— Кто захочет быть полукровкой в Слизерине?

* * *

У Маркуса появился новый режим дня.

Рано утром его будила мать. Она заставляла его тренировать «Люмос». Поначалу почти ничего не происходило, но спустя недели свет на конце палочки становился ярче.

Она заставляла его превращать спички в булавки. Он не мог ничего добиться — лишь однажды спичка окрасилась в серый цвет, и он почувствовал себя странно уставшим.

— Мы должны быть уверены, что у тебя в школе не случится стихийного выброса магии, — сказала мать, серьезно посмотрев на него. — Если ты расстроишься или разозлишься, можешь ударить стол, топать ногами или подраться с кем-то. Но ни в коем случае не желай никому ничего плохого, даже мысленно, лучше просто ударь.

Лежа в кровати он слышал, как родители спорили у себя в спальне.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы у него произошел стихийный всплеск магии в магловской школе?! Нет? Тогда ему придется истощать себя по утрам слишком сложными для него заклинаниями. Он не может контролировать свою магию. Ему всего пять!

— Именно! — прокричал отец. — Ему всего пять лет, черт возьми! Именно поэтому дети-волшебники не ходят в школу с маглами, когда это возможно. Мы не можем столько от него требовать.

— То есть я должна весь день сидеть дома заниматься с ним, как Уизли? Спасибо, но у меня была карьера до свадьбы и я не домохозяйка. И ты с самого начала об этом знал.

* * *

Позже, когда Маркус стал старше, он спросил у нее, почему она так хотела, чтобы он ходил в магловскую школу. Она рассказала ему о своей матери — его бабушке — которая работала в Блетчли-парке и взламывала шифры во время войны.

Бабушка много думала о войне и верила, что ее посеяло всеобщее непонимание, возникшее из-за того, что люди были разделены. Дельфина, как маглорожденная, развила эту теорию и решила, что разделение маглов и магов тоже вело только к непониманию и враждебности. Она хотела, чтобы Маркус понимал, что маглы — такие же люди, за исключением того, что в они не способны колдовать. Общаясь с ними каждый день, он вырос бы с более широким взглядом на мир.

Как и хотела мать, у него возник интерес к сходствам и различиям между маглами и магами.

Просто он проявился не совсем так, как она надеялась.


End file.
